


The Dance of Death

by Abietes (TavPines)



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nonbinary Character, Not RPF, Slow Dancing, They/Them Pronouns for Annus (Unus Annus), They/Them Pronouns for Unus (Unus Annus), Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavPines/pseuds/Abietes
Summary: Unus asks to see the Dance of Death. Annus obliges.
Relationships: Unus & Annus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Purgatory (Unus Annus)





	The Dance of Death

“Every step you successfully complete will kill one person, however, failing to complete a step kills 3 other people. Will you not participate and let three times as many people die, or will you show me your dance of death?”

“You gotta dance the dance of death, dude!”

“Oh my God.”

“It’s a challenge!”

“I know!”

“It’s a challenge! Will you show me your dance of death? You have to!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Show me your dance of Death.” A soft voice echoed throughout the area.

The space was dark, quiet aside from a faint rush of wind. An expanse of ash gray and fog stretched in every direction. Tendrils of mist slowly snaked across the ground, moving as if they were alive, creeping towards a scattering of shapes. These shapes, obscured by mist, stood huddled about the otherwise barren landscape. Off to the side stood two figures. One dressed in black; the other in white.

“Show me your dance of Death.” Unus repeated.

Annus turned, facing the figure at their side. Their words were quiet, barely above a whisper, but they hung in the air, posing more of a question than a statement.

The taller stepped forward, holding out their hand. Unus hesitated for a moment before reaching out their own and placing it into the other’s.

Annus put a hand on Unus’s waist. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

They nodded and placed their hand on Annus’s shoulder.

The pair slowly made their way to the center of the space, Annus elegantly turning to the timing of a melody Unus couldn’t make out. Their movements were smooth, graceful yet calculated.

Unus watched as they drifted closer to a small group of the shapes.

They closed their eyes and let the sounds and feelings of the act take over. The scratch of the fabric at the nape of their neck; Their pulse beating throughout their chest and neck. The coolness of the hand placed firmly against their back. A harsh chill passed over them.

As the two slowly made their way across the landscape, the wind grew louder, more intense as it pushed the fog closer and closer until it enveloped the landscape. Unus felt their heartbeat quicken. They took another step, but faltered, pushing themself off balance. 

Annus paused, letting Unus regain their footing. “I ask you again. Are you sure?”

“Yes.” They kept their eyes firmly shut, slightly reaching for the person in front of them.

Annus took the outstretched hand. 

While rocky at first, Unus began to feel their own movements begin to soften, becoming more in tune with that of their lead’s.

They didn’t know how long it lasted. When they opened their eyes again, they were the only two left. Unus looked up at the other, and their eyes finally met. The eyes were dark brown, almost black. They sensed a swirl of emotions in those eyes they couldn’t yet understand, a harshness that they couldn’t place. 

Unus closed their eyes and rested their head against Annus. They took a shaky breath and let it out, feeling their heartbeat grow slower. They drew in another breath. Their heart went still. 

“You did well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in like 6 years, so I'm really out of practice! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> \- Mark confirmed that Unus and Annus were seperate entities from him and Ethan in the YouTuber Hunger Games video.  
> \- He put ? for the genders of both of them  
> \- NB Characters for all!
> 
> Beta'd by my twin and David Desktop from Microsoft


End file.
